Sophie McShera
| birth_place = Bradford, West Yorkshire, England | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2007–present | known_for = }} '''Sophie McShera' (born 17 May 1985) is an English actress. She is known for her roles as Ros McCain in the fifth series of the BBC television series Waterloo Road, as Daisy Mason in the ITV television series Downton Abbey, and as Drizella Tremaine in the 2015 Disney film Cinderella. Early life and education McShera was born in Bradford, West Yorkshire, England, into a large Irish family. Her mother is a teacher and her father is a teacher turned financial adviser. At an early age, her family moved to nearby Eccleshill, West Yorkshire, also in Bradford, where she attended St Joseph's College. After high school, she attended the Footsteps Theatre School before getting her stage break at the age of twelve in the comedy The Goodbye Girl. She followed this up with a stint on tour with Annie before completing her GCSEs and A-levels and going to Brunel University, London, where she earned a degree in drama. Career McShera's acting career started after university in 2007, with roles in the soap operas Emmerdale and Doctors and the drama Survivors in 2008. In 2009 she joined the regular cast of BBC school drama Waterloo Road, playing A-level student Ros McCain for the entirety of the fifth series. Ros' storylines revolved around her trying to fulfil her academic potential and also questioning her sexuality. Following her departure from Waterloo Road, McShera became part of the cast of Julian Fellowes ITV costume drama Downton Abbey as Daisy, the kitchen maid. The show has attracted critical and popular success.Guinness Book of Records: Downton Abbey is most critically acclaimed show on television The Telegraph, 15 September 2011 McShera, alongside Hugh Bonneville, made a personal thank you to the audience after Downton Abbey won Most Popular TV Drama at the 2012 National TV Awards. Since 2013 McShera has played Job Centre regular Bryony in ITV2 sitcom The Job Lot. McShera played stepsister Drisella Tremaine in Disney's 2015 film Cinderella.'Downton Abbey' Star in Talks to Join Disney's 'Cinderella' (Exclusive) Retrieved 11 June 2013 She displayed her singing skills as lady's maid Gwynne in the ABC musical comedy series Galavant. Her stage roles include playing the eponymous role in the pantomime Cinderella at the West Yorkshire Playhouse between December 2009 and January 2010, In 1998 she appeared as Annie alongside Paul O'Grady for the show's London run and subsequent tour. In 2011 she joined the cast of Jez Butterworth's award winning stage play Jerusalem playing the role of Pea for the play's return to London's West End at the Apollo Theatre. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1985 births Category:Actresses from Yorkshire Category:Alumni of Brunel University London Category:British film actresses Category:British musical theatre actresses Category:British people of Irish descent Category:British soap opera actresses Category:British stage actresses Category:British television actresses Category:Living people Category:People educated at St. Joseph's Catholic College, Bradford Category:People from Bradford Category:People from Eccleshill, West Yorkshire